turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Minor Fictional Characters in Earthgrip
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Earthgrip stories. These characters play at best a peripheral role in the novel. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that impacted the plot minimally, if at all, and never appeared again. Some were never even given a name. ="6+"= D'Kar D'Kar was one of the two princesses-consort to Prince K'Sed of T'Kai. She was confident that their human visitors from the Flying Festoon would side with T'Kai in the war against the M'Sak, because the latter were low wretches who had nothing worth trading for. Festoon crewman Pavel Koniev said this sentiment reminded him of the expression "Let them eat cake."E.g., 3xT, pgs. 463, 466, HC. D'Ton D'Ton was the high commander of the T'Kai army during the latest wave of fighting against the M'Sak. However, Prince K'Sed and Vizier B'Rom insisted on micromanaging the campaign in person, reducing D'Ton's role to a figurehead.Ibid., p. 495. F'Rev (POV in one scene) F'Rev was a T'Kai commander-of-fifty in the fighting against the M'Sak. His line had been stretched past the breaking point. A messenger from Prince K'Sed said that there were no reinforcements to be had, and had no reply for F'Rev's question of "What are we to do now?"Ibid., p. 497. K'Ret K'Ret was one of the two princesses-consort to Prince K'Sed of T'Kai. She did not believe Master Merchant Bernard Greenberg's protestation of martial weakness against the threat of the M'Sak, believing the Soft One to be simply a coward.Ibid., pgs. 463-464. N'Kor N'Kor was a solider in the T'Kai army. He instructed Pavel Koniev in the use of G'Bur weaponry, and was pleasantly surprised that this human could adapt so well to equipment made for a species so different in form.Ibid., p. 487. ="Nothing in the Nighttime"= Suren Krikorian Suren Krikorian was a journeyman merchant on ''Pacific Overtures''. He was from a wealthy family, and Jennifer Logan believed that nepotism ensured his upward mobility. Krikorian showed an altruistic nature when he entreated Celia Rodriguez to attempt helping the Atheters solve their ecological crisis, even if such an action did not appear to be profitable.Ibid., p 526. ="The Great Unknown"= Iverson Iverson was a turn-of-the-21st century writer of speculative fiction in the Middle English language, which was taught in Professor Jennifer Logan's class. He was a disciple of Poul Anderson, and was of the same generation as S.M. Stirling. The works of both Iverson and Stirling often employed Anderson's neologism "thutter."Ibid., p. 545. Literary comment Iverson is a self-caricature of Harry Turtledove, aka Eric Iverson. Xavier Xavier was Ella Metchnikova's lover. When Jennifer Logan stayed briefly with Metchnikova while she awaited moving into a new apartment, she resolved to stay only as long as she had to, so as not to disturb the couple. Yulvot L Reat Yulvot L Reat was a Foitan from Rolf Golan. He served as Voskop W Wurd's second in the diplomatic meeting with both Oderni and Great Ones on Gilver. His manner was very similar to that of his superior. Jennifer Logan introduced him to the concept of fiction, which he found quite intriguing.Ibid., pgs. pgs. 661-664, 674, 690. ="Nasty, Brutish, &. . ."= Joe (alien) Joe was a Raptic native. He worked as the number-two bartender in a spaceport bar Hobbes', owned by the human Raoul L'evesque, in a space station orbiting his planet. Raoul L'evesque Raoul L’évesque was the proprietor of a spaceport bar in a space station in orbit around the planet Rapti. He hired a native known as Joe as a number-two bartender. The bar was named Hobbes' after the Earth philosopher Thomas Hobbes. =References= Category:Earthgrip Characters Category:Minor Characters